The Bride & The Groom
by Yume Musume
Summary: KyouxYuki. Una pelea trae consigo el recuerdo de una promesa en la infancia de los miembros del Jyuunishi.
1. Promises

_**N/a:Fruits Basket no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes ...bla bla bla... **_

_**Este FanFic tiene contenido Yaoi & Shonen ai, por lo que les recomiendo señores homofóbicos, se retiren. En fin, es una pareja SOHMA KYOxSOHMA YUKI (Además incestuoso U_ú XD). **_

_**Notitas Importantes:**_

" **-….- " **_**:Diálogo**_

" _FlashBackZ " (__**Me refiero a que el flashback simplemente está en cursivas.)**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

La sonrisa torpe de la dulce niña de cabellos castaños se notaba resplandeciente, y como no lo estaría al ver que el príncipe Yuki se había despertado temprano. Incluso con el parchecito en su mejilla.

-**Ohayo, Sohma-Kun! **-Se acercó al mismo con un plato en la mano. - **Te has levantado muy temprano. Te preparé el desayuno**.

**-Ohayo, Honda-san. Sumimasen...** -Pasó de largo a la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta. -**Tengo que llegar pronto al colegio**_._

**-Oh... Ya veo... **-No quitó la sonrisa y despidió en la puerta al peligris. -**Que tengas un lindo día!!!**

Algunos momentos después hizo acto de aparición en la habitación el perteneciente al karma del gato con la expresión indiferente de siempre.

**-Ohayo, Kyo-Kun!!! Vas a desayunar?! **-Le acercó el plato de la comida que Yuki había rechazado_. _

**-Oye! Quién te crees para irte así como así!?-** Corría tras el otro sin siquiera ver a la niña. -**Aún tenemos que arreglar cuentas!.**

Honda sólo pudo mirarlos marcharse. Yuki trataba de escapar del otro que parecía de verdad molesto. Momento. Yuki estaba huyendo... Eso era raro ante los ojos de la joven.

Aquellos ojos brillantes e inocentes, que observaban a los otros alejarse, sólo pudieron denotar preocupación. Eso era inusual.

_**-Quién te crees para decirme eso?!**__ -El gato tenía erizadas las orejas y la cola._

_**-Cualquiera con sentido común, sabría que eres un imbécil. **__–Llevó una taza con té hasta sus labios._

_**-Préstame atención cuando te hablo, rata inmunda!!**__ -Lanzó lejos la taza de cristal rojo y con forma de pulpo provocando que se rompiera._

_**-Te presto atención, gato estúpido! **__-Un golpe llegó al estomago del felino._

_Tohru solo les miraba tras la puerta, pues los golpes se enviolentaban más y más. _

_**-Mald...maldito... **__-El aire se le fue por algunos segundos. Lanzó un golpe dejando caer sobre los restos de aquella taza quebrada al boquiabierto menor que se encontraba boquiabierto al ver el golpe que le había dado a su primo, el minino. _

_Un cristal se encajó en la mejilla del roedorcillo derramando algunas gotas de brillante color escarlata._

_**-BAKA NEKO! **__-Cubrió la herida echando para atrás al sorprendido minino corriendo hacia el baño a limpiarse antes de que la joven lo notara. O ese era el pretexto. _

_Y no era en verdad que la herida fuera dolorosa o algo así. Simplemente algo ocurría días antes, que el pequeño nezumi no quería concluir las peleas. Y eso mismo le reprochaba el felino naranja._

_En aquella habitación simplemente quitó el cristal y limpió la sangre con un paño húmedo._

_**-Es un imbécil... **-Apretó la mirada intentando no recordar aquello que en sus vidas había pasado ya hacia tanto tiempo. Cuando ninguno de los dos conocía de maldad o rivalidad. Era eso lo que le irritaba al joven Yuki. No era otra cosa que aquellos recuerdos de su amistad tan lejana con el felino. _

_Una puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos. _

_**-Sohma-kun, estás bien?... necesitas algo? ... **-La niña entro con una bandita en la mano que dejó sobre el lavabo. Al final sí lo notó. _

_-**He?, Gracias. No, estoy bien, Honda-san**. -Le sonrió fingidamente, pues aquel pensamiento no emigró así de fácil._

_La joven salió y el menor de los Sohma que habitaban esa casa sumergió su rostro en agua para olvidar 'eso'. Cuando secaba la pálida piel para colocar el parchecito, la puerta volvió a abrir._

_**-Necesitas algo, Honda-san? ... **-Giró para encontrar una mirada felina ante él. -**Qué haces aquí?... **-Le desvió la mirada para continuar con lo suyo mientras el otro cerraba la puerta._

_**-Eh...! Escucha bien esto...** - Bajó el rostro y en un murmullo mencionó las palabras que claramente nunca repetiría. -**Lo siento... **_

_Suavemente iluminó su tez blanca con el mismo color de los orbes del minino. Kyo por igual se coloreó. Ambos bajaron la mirada, uno sonrojado y el otro un tanto triste._

_**-Porqué, Kyon?...**_

_**-He?.... Porqué que?** -Elevó la mirada hacia el otro. _

_**-Porqué ya no nos llevamos como antes?... **_

_**-Qué quieres decir?... **_

_**-Recuerdas.... cuando éramos pequeños?** -Su tono era más tranquilo de lo normal. _

_**-...A que viene esto?... **-Se comenzó a poner nervioso. _

_**-Honda-san siempre repite que nos deberíamos llevar mejor... No te gustaría hacerla feliz... una vez en la vida?**_

_**-Ah... eso dice?... **-Se giró. -**Y... que tiene que ver el pasado? **_

_**-Lo has olvidado ya?... **_

_**-... No...**-Pasó un poco de saliva.- ** Tú... me prometiste que serías mi... que yo... que si nos.... **-No se atrevía a mencionar aquellas palabras._

_**-Te pregunté que qué era una boda... y me respondiste que era la unión de dos personas que se querían... y mi inocencia me llevó a preguntarte que si nosotros estábamos hechos para eso... **_

_Kyo ya no soportaba. Su rostro estaba por encima de los límites de lo que se conoce como sonrojo. _

_**-Y me pediste que fuera tu novia(1)**_

_**-Y qué?...-**Le miró cubriendo el sonrojo en su cara.**-No me digas que me vienes a pedir que nos casemos?.-**se mofó._

_**-No...Yo no vine, viniste tú... Además... ** - Se sonrió. -**Te diré que planeaba hacerte cumplir.**_

_La mirada rubí se abrió de par en par. _

_**-Qué dices?!**_

_**-... No... No me era fácil pelear contigo...herirte... pues cada que veía tu rostro, recordaba aquellas palabras tuyas...Aquella inocencia que perdí hace algunos años.**_

_**-... Pero, siempre me estás atacando.**_

_**-No, Kyo! -**Le reprochó.- **No soy yo. Siempre iniciabas tú aquellas peleas... Te quiero, pero no soy idiota como para dejarme golpear por cualquier imbécil.**_

_**-Qué?! -**Las orejas se erizaron. -**Retráctate o haré que lo hagas!!!**_

_**-No. No lo haré. **-Miraba aquella herida poco profunda._

_**-Cállate!**_

_**-O si no que?! Qué harás?!- **Se giró hacia él.**-Parece que no has comprendido. Baka ne... -**Le interrumpió el gatosujetando los delicados brazos blancos, y de un movimiento rápido callando toda palabra de los labios del roedor, posó los suyos sobre los del susodicho_

_Al separarse, Yuki quedó plasmado, las orbes púrpuras quedaron fijas en el otro, que aún le sujetaba._

_**-Eso.... Eso lo hiciste tú hace algunos años.... Para que no te regañara. **-Curvó un poco sus labios._

_Yuki se inmutó a mirarlo sorprendido con el acompañante rojizo en sus mejillas. Estaba feliz, era algo que extrañaba. Eso no duró mucho, pues alguien había presenciado toda la escena._

_Kagura. Aquella eterna enamorada del gato les había visto, y no solo su rostro le mostraba aquel odio lleno de celos al roedor, sino que le hacía sentir culpable a Kyo de esa falta, de que su orgullo estaba quebrado._

_-**Ka...Kagura?!** -El Mayor entró en shock._

_-**Qué haces aquí?** - La joven estaba a punto de llorar. -**Estás bien?**_

_Para el ratón no interesaba que nadie supiera nada, de hecho, si planeaba cumplir aquella palabra de 'esa noche', debía de no prestarle atención a lo que la gente pensará. O eso le había enseñado Tohru sin siquiera saber de esa situación. Aunque, el gato no pensaba eso. Incluso su rostro se vio envuelto en tensión de que aquella prima hubiese visto la escenita._

_La Cerdita miró con rencor a su amor platónico y de pronto, ya estaba sobre el dando golpes y uno que otro pisotón._

_-**PERO QUE HICE?!!!! -**Recibía una patada en la espinilla._

_**-Me engañas con yuki?! Eres un descarado, gato de basurero!!**- Yuki sostuvo a Kagura por la muñeca haciendo que le mirara._

_**-Yo fui el que le atrajo...**-Miró al otro algo molesto. -**Aunque no te engaña... porque nunca estuvo contigo. **-Sonrió bastante amenazador._

_La 'dulce' niña solo corrió hasta la salida soltándose de su primo menor, pasando por en frente de una Tohru que intentaba estudiar y tirando una mesa con algunos trofeos de Shigure de 'El mejor escritor del año', que claro, se rompieron dejando en Shock a la onigiri._

_**-Porqué hiciste eso?! -**Dijo algo molesto el felino._

_**-Preferías que te hubiese matado?**- Estaba tan tranquilo como siempre.** -Además... si cumplirás tu promesa... debes dejar de lado aquel comentario de la gente.**_

_**-Sobre eso.... **__-Arqueaba la ceja a causa del dolor de aquella 'charla tan civilizada' con la perteneciente al año del jabalí. __**-Tal vez sea mejor... dejarlo por la paz... **_

_**-Qué quieres decir? **__-Lo miraba con flamitas en los ojos. ¿?_

_**-Es que... Un hombre con... otro... no es normal para la sociedad... **_

_**-Y te interesa lo que a la sociedad le parezca bien o mal? **__-Elevó el tono de voz.__**-Acaso te molestó lo que Honda-san hizo por ti cuando encontró tu verdadero físico?**_

_**-... Pero... **_

_**-Superó su temor, y sólo por ti... **__-Salía de esa habitación cuando se giró a decir ciertas palabras que destazaban la mente del pelirrojo.- __**Después de todo, eres ese gato idiota que yo pretendía creyeran que eras. **_

_Aquel delicado chico de ropaje blanco se encerró en su habitación sentándose inmediatamente en la cama, derramando un cristal por sus mejillas. Era doloroso pensar que aquel que fue su primera ilusión le hubiere rechazado. Aunque tal vez le dolía más recordar que no era del todo mentira lo que dijeron en esa habitación._

_Era verdad. Una vez en su infancia, el pequeño felino perdió de vista a su nuevo amigo siendo que la orden para acompañarlo a un parque, era no alejarse de él._

_El ratoncito desobedeció, y ante las llamadas de atención del otro, se disculpó besando aquellos labios ajenos. No pudo. Kyo no pudo seguir el regaño, simplemente suspiró, tomó de la mano al menor y lo llevó a casa._

_**-Yuki... **__-Murmuró el ojirojo en el tejado como solía estar siempre que deseaba permanecer solo, mirando aquel manto de color violeta. Ja!, era el mismo color que los ojos del susodicho. Tal vez debía decirle que en verdad le quería. Necesitaba decirle. _

La doncella que habitaba la casa de los Sohma había decidido dejar eso atrás y dedicarse a llegar pronto a clases.

Al llegar deseaba preguntar al poseedor del espíritu de la rata que había pasado la noche anterior. En el aula, los pupitres de ambos chicos Sohma estaban vacíos.

**-Ohayo, Tohru!. -**Uo-chan saludaba animosa a su amiga.

**-Ohayo... Ohayo, Hana-chan. -**Saludo a cierta chica-ondas que miraba de reojo al club de fans del 'príncipe', que a su vez vigilaban a Tohru.

**-Ohayo... **- Abrió un poco los ojos haciendo que las jóvenes se metieran en el armario de la clase.

**-Han visto a Sohma-kun? ... **

**-He?... No, porque? No vino contigo?**

**-Es que, salió más temprano de lo normal. **-Mencionó la onigiri cubriendo una de sus mejillas con la mano en señal de preocupación.

**-Ellos no han llegado aún... **-La pelinegra le advirtió

**-Qué?... Pero... salieron hace ya mucho de casa...**

**CONTINUARÁ!!!... **

* * *

**Yume notes:**

**(1) Hace referencia a "novia-prometida", osea que ya se encontraban comprometidos.**


	2. Greeting

_**Disclaimer:**_**Fruits Basket no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes ...bla bla bla...Le pertenecen a la amante de los videojuegos, Natsuki Takaya.**

_**Notitas Importantes:**_

" **-….- " **_**:**_**Diálogo**

" _FlashBackZ "_ (**Me refiero a que el flashback simplemente está en cursivas.)**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**-Han visto a Sohma-kun? ... **

**-He?... No, porque? No vino contigo?**

**-Es que, salió más temprano de lo normal junto con Kyo-kun. **-Mencionó la onigiri cubriendo una de sus mejillas con la mano en señal de preocupación.

**-Ellos no han llegado aún a la clase... **-La pelinegra le advirtió

**-Qué?... Pero... salieron hace ya mucho de casa...**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Cerró los ojos evitando que el Sol le cegara con su resplandeciente fulgor. Sus brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza se transportaron hacia el frente, sobre sus ojos creando una sombra púrpura: un color tan fresco y delicioso. Sí, y ese era el color de los ojos del peligris. Siempre las cosas se tornaban de ese helado color, probablemente era una reacción inconciente por la hipnosis que siempre le provocaba ver frente a frente al roedor.

-**Baka nezumi.** –Ronroneó por la tibia sensación del Sol. –**Yuki…**

Si había leído suficientes novelas en clase de literatura y había visto suficiente televisión, estaba seguro de que la mejor manera de que una persona apareciera sería nombrándola sin mirar a su alrededor.

**-Yuki-**Repitió un tanto molesto al no recibir respuesta.

La campana sonó dando inicio a la cuenta atrás de la tolerancia para el inicio de clases. Se puso de pie un tanto malhumorado avanzando hacia la escalera para bajar de manera 'humana' hasta el aula. Al abrir la puerta de la azotea lo encontró.

-**He?! –**Gritó al ver al ratoncito ahí

**-Qué?**

**-No… es… es que yo… -**Frunció el ceño quedando completamente sonrojado mirando al otro hacerle un gesto de molestia.

–**Que te pasa, idiota?- **Del bolsillo de su uniforme sacó un pequeño anillo de plástico violeta.

-**Qué es eso?.- **La verdad lo reconocía.

**-Te pertenece. Es tu estúpido anillo de 'compromiso'. –**Tomó la mano ajena con delicadeza. Era imposible ocultar que le dolía esa actitud del felino. **–No… no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar eso nunca. **

**-…Yuki… -**murmuró.

Con un movimiento un poco agresivo estampó el pedazo de goma sobre la mano acanelada. No podía mirar al otro siquiera, era la peor de las derrotas, incluso peor que perder ante Akito y ser excluido del Jyuunishi.

Eran dos almas orgullosas y obstinadas que se necesitaban, y el hecho de que uno hubiese admitido su cariño y el otro por el contrario, le rechazara, era la única razón por la que su dignidad se viera ejecutada. Nadie más podría haberle hecho ese daño.

**-Oye… yo –**En realidad no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde empezar.

**-Sólo cállate, Kyo… **-Se giró para poder irse del lugar. –**Más te vale que nadie sepa esto… **

**-Pero es que yo…**

**-Cállate, imbécil! **–Recién se había girado para lanzarle un golpe directo al rostro cuando sintió como el otro ya le atrapaba entre sus brazos aprisionando el rostro en su pecho.

**-Gomen… gomen nasai… **-Todos los colores se reflejaban en su rostro.

Se tardó un poco en procesar eso, pues no era normal. Bajó la mirada, pues era obvio que en realidad, el minino se sentía culpable, mas eso no aseguraba que le quisiera o que le iba a cumplir su promesa.

-**…Suéltame – **Murmuró cerrando los ojos.

**-No.**

**-Llegaremos tarde. –**Chilló torciendo la camisa del otro y apretando un poco más los ojos. Estaba a punto de llorar, si bien era conocido por su característico carácter frío, este era el momento de romper el mito.

-**Yo… **-Cuando el pequeño nezumi parecía no soportar más algo rompió con todo. Un pequeño punto albino cayó en su mejilla obligándolo a abrir las violetas orbes. LA perfecta salida para ese problema. – **Irónico, no?...**

**-nh?...-**Le miró un tanto molesto, o al menos fingiendo estarlo.

**-Yuki… nieve… -**Sonrió quitando ese frío del rostro ajeno.

**-…Eso no es irónico**-A pesar de lo exaltado que solía ser el gatito, se contuvo aprisionando un tanto más fuerte al menor contra sí mismo.

-**Simplemente… cállate. –**Y el sonrojo que le había provocado su último movimiento a su pequeño primo peligris, se esfumó creando múltiples dudas en su mente.

La primera era: ¿Por qué lo estaba arrastrando por la muñeca hacia lo más alejado de la puerta? Según tenía entendido y suponía el nezumi, era el sitio favorito del ojiescarlata para tener privacidad. Eso sólo indicaba que en ese lugar, jamás los encontrarían, bueno, a excepción de una persona… Tohru.

Otra pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, y probablemente la que más le importaba era porque rayos permitía que ese gato idiota hiciera lo que quisiera con él, si bien de un golpe podía dejarlo y llegar a su clase. Y la última pero con menor importancia… quizás si era importante…y mucho: ¿Acaso Kyo realmente lo sentía y pensaba compensar su actitud?... Era demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta de lo que le dolía al roedor, aunque en verdad había sido muy directo con su primo.

Bien, las respuestas no le cayeron a las manos junto con la nieve, pero lo que sí, fue una enorme y un tanto escalofriante sorpresa.

-**Que hacemos aquí?-**Esta vez su tono era realmente frío. Pudo notar que los brazos del mayor le rodeaban por la cintura recargándole de nuevo en el pecho acanelado dejando que el mayor le sentara a su lado.

Puesto que esos últimos días habían sido fríos, el instituto les permitía llevar prendas ajenas al uniforme, por lo que el gato, como buen felino que no gusta de esas temperaturas**_, _**se había dado el lujo de cargar con él su amada sudadera cubriendo a ambos con esta, pensando en los ataques del ratoncito.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir algo. Si pudieran ataviarle un color a ese instante, probablemente sería un color que les provocaba la serenidad absoluta, quizás Lila. No había más allá de ellos; ni el bosque que a lo lejos se veía, ni la temperatura que, a pesar del Sol, podía helarlos en algunos minutos; y aunque la nieve los cubriera parcialmente, el calor del otro no permitía que sintieran nada más.

-**jm…-**Suspiró el felino recordando su infancia. Así era como pasaban los momentos esos inocentes niños de hacía tanto tiempo. Abrió los ojos mirando al otro con una sonrisa.

El roedorcillo apretaba los ojos intentando negar algo. Ese algo era que lo estaba derrotando de nuevo el mayor, que en esos casos siempre le ganaba. Y esta vez no era la excepción.

-**Estúpido Kyo…-**Murmuró provocando el cambio en el otro que estuvo a punto de lanzarlo lejos. –**Siempre… siempre sabes como debes reaccionar.**

Giró Yuki su rostro con velocidad bajando la mirada dejando que el otro se confundiera solo.

-**Baka nezumi… -** Una vez más sonrió guardando silencio por algunos minutos.

El que rompió el silencio una vez más, fue el peligris, pues de un rápido movimiento arrebató un veloz contacto de los labios del otro. Kyo no reaccionó a tiempo, sólo quedó impávido mirándole alejarse.

Era cierto que nunca había besado otros labios que no pertenecieran al pálido chico, y era verdad que con él, sus besos nunca habían sido muy evolucionados. Y a pesar de que era él el del temor a avanzar, el roedor siempre le había respetado esa decisión.

Había tenido hace poco tiempo un error de alto calibre, y todo esto era para compensar a Yuki… Y si con ello también se compensaba a si mismo, que mejor oportunidad. Era probablemente el momento por lo menos, de crecer sus besos… sus contactos.

**-Sigues molesto?- **No le miró. Simplemente era una provocación a la que el otro reaccionó como quería.

-**Eres un mald…-**El pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre los labios del ojivioleta presionando con un tanto más de fuerza. En conjunto con su mano, que rozaba la ahora rosada mejilla del menor, movía lentamente sus labios.

Quizás no era el beso más profundo o apasionado, pero sí era el beso que había dado con más cariño al pequeño Yuki hasta ahora. Lo cortó después de pocos segundos temiendo por si mismo y por el otro.

-**…-**Giró sus ojos mirando la nieve.- **Eso… fue… repentino.**

**-Jm… te vencí, baka nezumi.**

**-Sueña, baka neko. –**Sonrió mirando al otro.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

La clase se consumió con velocidad para todos, excepto para una joven que miraba el reloj ansiosa. Esa era la primera vez que veía tan molesto a Yuki con Kyo, y sobre todo, no habían llegado. Habrían luchado? Quizás alguien estaba herido.

El timbre sonó después de cincuenta minutos de haber entrado el profesor. Sin esperar a que el maestro saliera del aula, la onigiri se puso de pie.

-**Iré a buscar a Sohma-kun y a Kyo-kun.-**murmuró a Hanajima, que simplemente asintió dejándola ir.

**-Fue a buscarlos?**-Uo-chan se acercó mirándola alejarse.

**-Hn…-**Asintió la chica-ondas. –**Ellos están en el edificio… Siento sus ondas por estos rumbos.**

Tohru se apresuró a correr a la azotea. Estaba segura de que podría encontrar a cierto pelirrojo. Subió las escaleras apresurada. Al llegar a ese lugar, no encontró a nadie a simple vista, sin embargo, sabía que lo más alto de ese edificio era el lugar favorito de Kyo, por lo que al girar su vista y ver la escalera de lámina que subía hasta ese punto se adentro en su búsqueda.

**-Kyo-ku…-**Al llegar a la cima de la azotea, pudo notar la silueta de dos de sus mejores amigos, abrazados. Realmente no era lo que tenía en mente cuando pidió aquel deseo en año nuevo, pero se acercaba bastante.

Era tan reconfortante ver que se llevarán bien, que a pesar de los sentimientos que comenzaban a nacer por el ojirubí, se limitó a sonreir suspirando aliviada por que estuvieran bien.

La sensación de ser observados provocó que el mayor girara atrapando a la chica en la escalera aún. Eso hizo que el pequeño roedor se volviera por igual.

**-Honda-san!- **Exclamó Yuki alejándose del otro.

El chico del karma del gato se quedó petrificado mientras el otro corría hacia una niña sonrojada que miraba extrañada la escena.

**-Honda-san, que haces aquí?-**Intentó cubrir la situación. Sabía que su primo estaría preocupado de que averiguaran su 'relación'.

**-Sólo los estaba buscando. No llegaron a clase.- **Decía nerviosa negando con la cabeza.

**-Gomen.-**Le sonrió.-**Lamento haberte preocupado.**

**-No… no pasa nada…**-Se tranquilizó un poco.

El felino salió de shock acercándose a la puerta evitando ver a ambos con un color rojizo en sus mejillas.

**-Oye Honda-san, será mejor volver, de lo contrario pueden castigarnos, no lo crees?.-**Le sonrió cediéndole el paso. Cuando se hubo encontrado frente a él, le miró sonriente.

-**Puede hacerte daño el hecho de estar en el frío tan descubierto. **

**-Tienes razón… -**Antes de que avanzara la atrajo a él murmurándole al oído.-**Gracias por no reaccionar mal. Podría nadie enterarse de esto?**

**-Eh…?-**Sus mejillas enrojecieron al sentir el aliento del otro tan cerca.- **Cla...Claro.**

**-Gracias…**-Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que el gatito alcanzó a divisar molestándose un poco.

La chica avanzó por delante. El príncipe al pasar junto a Kyo, apretó su mano con suavidad entrelazando sus dedos. Lo jaló hacia la escalera, mas al llegar a esta le soltó mirándole de reojo en actitud fría. El felino se quedó estático mirando como ambos avanzaban. Estaba reconsiderando las cosas. Tenía dos opciones: dejarlo de nuevo cortando de tajo todo contacto con él, o aceptar de nuevo todo. Sin embargo, Kyo tenía ya su decisión.

**CONTINUARÁ…*CHA CHAN!!!*

* * *

  
**

_**Yume NOTES:**_

Ñam...Aki dejandoles el segundo capitulo =D aunque no se si realmente les guste, pues sentí que estaba muy chirris... _ Pero pues ia que D= XD espero que sí... Aunque he de advertirles que es dulce como no tienen idea... Es tan dulce que te hace sangrar a ti y a tu computadora *mira su 'PoloMalo'* nooo!!! de nuevo está sangrando!!!

COF COF... mucho debraie... Gracias a las 3 personas que me dejaron reviews D= sólo por ustedes (y por quien lee y no deja review ¬¬) continué subiendo este fic... =P

_**X.x-Anemone-x.X**_D= Es bastante para mi el hecho de que lo lea sin que le guste esta pareja, y me da mucho gusto =3

_**Akai**_ Sii!!! Se Como es lo de ser fan de una pareja y nunca encontrar fics de eios D= pero XDDD por eso empecé a escribirlo. Lo del matrimonio lo saqué de _'Kashimashi ~girl meets girl~'_. Más que matrimonio, vendría a ser algo como... Union?... vivir juntos?... ah... algo asi xD.

**_Clavi-chan_** No me des ordenes porque si no no lo sigo ¬¬ y deje de rodar en mis reviews... y no muera en los reviews... y no... *ochenta prohibiciones después* Pero gracias por la no ayuda =D siempre funciona mucho porque me Ayuda a pensar.


End file.
